Darkherro Heimlar
Darkherro Heimlar is a Skytran and one of the Seven Guardians of the Faits. He lives on the Island of Death in Skytra Description Darkherro is one of the Guardians of the Faits, putting him on class with the Durenok. He is a descendant of the Elgingi. Because of this, his wings are mismatched, his lone dragon wing marking him as an impure descendant. Darkherro stands at 6 foot 5 inches, normally dressed in black and white skytran robes. He has various scars from past battles with various animals and people, the most noticeable is the massive jagged scar down the right side of his chest, from a nasty battle from Zephymir. Early life Darkherro led a traditional life. He and his sister Jeneca grew up in their tribe. Because of Jeneca's irregular eye color of purple and the fact they were twins, the two were treated as outcasts. Their father Kadoca was indifferent to them, and Zephymir was sadistically cruel to them. The two were eventually abandoned in the middle of nowhere to train the traditional way: Survive, or die. The two worked together and eventually ran into Sirina Silante, who Darkherro immediately became smitten with. The trio made they're way to the Arena, where each was challenged by a different Guardian. They each managed to kill their guardians, and soon became guardians themselves. Darkherro eventually married Sirina, and was going to live a happy life with her. Sadly, Sirina was soon killed by Zephymir, who had become a guardian as well. This led Darkherro to become stricken with grief, which led to both his rising as one of the most dangerous beings on the planet, as well as his descant to being one of the most withdrawn and damaged skytran. During the Storm of the Blood, he met Earthkind for the first time. His contribution to the war gave Skytra an edge, but eventually called for a truce, where he allowed his sister to swap places with the master Dagger. Battle of Oblivion Darkherro eventually came to aide during the battle of Oblivion. He met Drakmus Akuma, who's black wings inspired Darkherro's love of lore once again. He offered to train Drakmus in the ways of Elgingi, hoping to rekindle the lost race of Skytran angels. His role was not big, and he only contributed by using his aura to help the Durenok contain Oblivion long enough for Sage to land the killing blow. Dimensional Crossover Darkherro made a second appearance during the cross event of other dimensions. He met Soul Darkshadow at the Mountain, during the wedding celebration of his nephew Kashta. Being impressed by Soul's abilities to manipulate shadow and light, he offered to train her. His role afterwards was not very big, having been preoccupied by other situations. Shortly after meeting Soul, the two fell completely in love, and they married. Ablities Darkherro is a well honed fighter, trained in close combat fights, long distance fighting, weaponry, unarmed combat, and strategy. He is capable of manipulating light and shadow with near omnipotent skill, as well as being highly trained in Thekuna, the martial art of striking vital nerve systems. He is also capable of flight via his wings, and can attain Elsuni form, which is his most powerful form. In this form, he can manipulate the light of stars and the darkness of space. He rarely uses this form though, as there are rarely any worthy opponents for such a monstrous power.